


spanish sahara

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: во всей пустыне нет ничего, кроме них двоих и еще сотен душ и мыслей, которые будут преследовать всю-чертову-жизнь. но от этого никак не убежать, а вот от краснеющего опасностью и смятением мира - вполне возможно.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Kudos: 8





	spanish sahara

пустыня удивляет своим разнообразным однообразием: палящее солнце кажется необычайно низким, будто бы находится прямо над головой, что его можно потрогать кончиками мозолистых пальцев; оно припекает затылки так, словно касается своей горячей раскрытой ладонью, словно невидимый, но по-странному яркий огонь расплывается по всем клеточкам тела, от головы и до пят, прогревает тело так, что, кажется, все пламя бушует по чуть загорелой коже. и все-таки все обволакивает странная жара - казалось бы, такая типичная для подобного места, но, тем не менее, пугающая. после холодного бивер-крика она вообще очень контрастна; но совсем не понимаешь хорошо это или плохо. 

у дюн оранжевый оттенок, который кажется необычайно живым - такой яркий-яркий и особенный, цвет неба в тот-самый-миг перед тем, как опустится вместе с вечерней прохладой закат, перед тем, как солнце окончательно скатится вниз, в темнеющую пустоту, что так прекрасна и пугающа - убийственное комбо, прямо как глаза финна в тот момент, когда он впервые признался в любви. это “ай лав ю, амиго” было чем-то важным, не таким, как все признания до этого - те были мимолетными и значущими такую малость, от которой, чего скрывать, и вправду было приятно, но не так сильно - не до мурашек и остановившегося на самое мгновение сердца. такое он чувствовал впервые, но хотел бы ощущать вновь и вновь.

никаких мыслей в голове нет - только звенящая свобода, которая, кажется, ощущается живой, отдельно от них двоих. как они вообще оказались в такой ситуации - большой вопрос.

во всей пустыне нет ничего, кроме них двоих и еще сотен душ и мыслей, которые будут преследовать всю-чертову-жизнь. но от этого никак не убежать, а вот от краснеющего опасностью и смятением мира - вполне возможно.


End file.
